harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda vs. Jennifer
You thought Molly Wainwright was one of the nastiest villains to plague Boston? Well, hold on to your hats, as another villain comes to befoul the beauty of Beantown! This crafty conniver comes (by way of the old shows, Tainted Love and Resort) to make life hellish for Linda Atchison and in the process, angers everyone else in Beacon Hill as well! This malodorous malefactor is named Jennifer Barrett, which proves the old adage, "Even wrapped in a pretty package, evil is evil!" Also.....on the heels of the HISTORIC Supreme Court decision on Marriage Equality, a major surprise is set at the Atchley Mansion dealing with one of the more beloved couples in the Harper family circle. Scene One Along Charles Street, outside of Elaine's Eats. Linda Atchison is talking with the owner, Elaine Schreiner. They are preparing for their next catered affair. This one is for a post Symphony concert party that Aviva, Elaine's sister, was in charge of. LINDA: I love your ideas for the menu. Who came up with the idea of using composers names for the menu items? Chopin Chops. That is pretty cool! I love the name of the dessert, Sibelius Sorbet! That is really inspired! ELAINE (grinning): Those were Aviva's doing. She's the one who is throwing this. She has a major affair coming up with the Symphony Orchestra, and she wants it to come out perfect. LINDA: I don't think Aviva will have to worry. I am sure..... (Linda is appalled. She sees a tall striking woman storming down Charles Street like she owned it.) ELAINE: What is it, Linda? Who is that? LINDA: Someone I thought I would never see again! (Enter Aviva, who is nervous.) AVIVA: Who's that? LINDA: That......is Jennifer Barrett. (Elaine and Aviva look at one another.) ELAINE: Who? LINDA: Jennifer Barrett. A former washed up model, used to run Elixir, a restaurant in Los Angeles. Her ex-husband, Aaron Atherton, is an old friend of mine from my days at UCLA, and he told me that she is a walking hot mess! ELAINE: Yes, I would say she looks washed up! (Jennifer comes up, she glares at Linda.) JENNIFER: What? No hello for an old friend?! I am HURT, Linda Atchison. LINDA: I didn't think you COULD hurt, you shallow user! You have proven you have no heart. And, lest you forget, you were NEVER a friend of mine, your ex-husband, Aaron was my friend. Not you! (Jennifer stiffens, but she makes no comment and saunters off.) AVIVA: I don't like her. ELAINE: Neither do I, Viva. LINDA: I know she is hatching some kind of trouble. ELAINE: I can already tell that. (Linda shudders) Scene Two Louisburg Square. Liane Atkinson is watching Derek and Ashley while Dylan is at his weekly appointment with Dr. Guzman. Sammy Forson is hanging out with his cousins as well. They had gone to the Common for some fun that day. DEREK: I hope Daddy is all right. SAMMY: I am sure he will be, Derek. LIANE: Yes, he will be, Derek. DEREK: Why does Daddy have to see a counselor? ASHLEY: I remember that day Daddy had come back crying. I guess the doctor he had wasn't a nice person. LIANE: You know, I remember your Aunt Sheila telling me the same thing. (Along comes Jennifer, acting haughty. Derek, as was not unusual for someone who had been abused by his mother, gets instantly scared.) ASHLEY: Oh no! LIANE: What is it, Ashley? SAMMY: I think I know too, Ash. ASHLEY: Yeah, Sammy. (to Liane) Whenever someone who acts like they are all that comes around, Derek gets very scared. Our mother was that way, and she abused him worst of all. I could handle myself, but Derek couldn't. JENNIFER (nastily): Get out of my way, you brat! LIANE: Excuse me, you bitch?! JENNIFER: You heard me! LIANE: I don't even know who the hell you are! JENNIFER: Please! Everyone knows me! ASHLEY (angered): We don't! JENNIFER: You don't speak to me, you brat, unless you are spoken to! LIANE (furious): You do NOT speak to a child in that manner, you ill-mannered little tramp! JENNIFER: You evil bitch! I oughta.....! (Along comes Victoria, who is visibly upset over the treatment the kids are getting from this interloper.) VICTORIA (cheerfully): C'mon, kids. Great Auntie V has some cheesecake with your names on it. SAMMY, DEREK and ASHLEY: YAY! (The kids scamper to her house.) VICTORIA: I will call Adam and Dylan. You are all right, Liane. I just don't want the kids to be around something like that! JENNIFER: Watch your tongue, old woman! You treat me with respect! VICTORIA (acidly): You don't speak to me in that manner! JENNIFER: Shut up! Do you know who the hell I am?! VICTORIA: No, and I really couldn't care less what you are! (Out comes Aaron with his wife, Marta.) AARON: Oh my GOD! What the hell are YOU doing here, Jennifer Barrett?! MARTA: That cannot be her. AARON: I am afraid it is, honey. I dealt with her when I was in Orlando. JENNIFER: Oh my GOD! YOU! AARON: Yeah, me! I saw what you were doing to my great nephew and niece. Who the hell do you think you are?! JENNIFER: I think that I am better than you are! (Along comes Sheila and Adam, Dylan is with them as well, they have just gotten back from Dylan's appointment.) LIANE: Your kids are at Aunt Victoria's. DYLAN: Thanks, Liane. I am glad Aunt Victoria called. She told me what was going on. AARON: I take it you see her too, Dyl. DYLAN: Yeah, Uncle Aaron. So THAT is Jennifer Barrett, eh?! AARON: Yep, that is her. DYLAN: What a hot mess she is! SHEILA: What a piece of work she is! AARON: Yeah, she was a former washed up model! LIANE (nastily): She LOOKS like she is washed up! (Everyone laughs) JENNIFER: What?! How dare you insult me! DYLAN (in his sugary sweet voice): I hate to tell you this, dear, but when you look in the mirror, THERE is the insult! (Everyone laughs again, Jennifer is getting mad) JENNIFER: I don't have to stand for this! LIANE: Then SIT! (The others are howling with laughter) JENNIFER: I am not going to be made a fool of! SHEILA: Hate to tell you this, dear, but you already are! (A furious Jennifer storms off, her sable coat swishing!) DYLAN: Boy, you were right, Uncle Aaron. She really IS full of herself. AARON: What is she doing in Boston?! She swore she would never come here! DYLAN: Something troublesome! You can bet on that one! ADAM: I know. Let's get you home. I can have Victoria bring the kids later. You want to have some coffee or tea with us, Liane? LIANE: Would LOVE some! (They set off for Dylan's house) Scene Three Harper Industries headquarters. This is the first time we meet two people, who had usually been background characters. Joanne Marsden, Dylan and Sheila's administrative assistant, who had worked with their parents, Michael and Michelle, before them is talking with her friend, Leslie Watters. They had been friends for many years, due to their being in the same secretarial pool. JOANNE: Hey, Leslie. How are you? LESLIE: Doing well. I was wondering, when are we going to do the shopping? JOANNE: I talked with Sheila before she and Dylan left. We're able to do so now. They gave us the rest of the day off. LESLIE: That is wonderful. I saw a sale for fresh oranges at Market Basket. JOANNE: I am all for it. LESLIE: I think we have to stop by Dylan's house before we do. JOANNE: I think so too. But he said to take our time before we do. LESLIE: I am for that. (The two women set off for the front door, but they are stopped by Jennifer.) JOANNE: Excuse me, but we're in a hurry. JENNIFER: Not until you ooh and ahh my sable coat. LESLIE: Who the hell are you? JOANNE: You are not on the list to come into this building. JENNIFER: Oh, yes I am! I am Jennifer Barrett and that allows me to do ANYTHING I want! (She then turns on her high heels and walks out, her sable coat swishing.) LESLIE: She is out of her mind. JOANNE: Yes, she is. I think Sheila told me that she was milling around. Linda Atchison called her earlier. LESLIE: Well, let's get going. JOANNE: Of course. (The two women walk out of Harper headquarters.) Scene Four Sheila Watkins Designs. Clarissa Smythe is working on some paperwork while she is also babysitting her grandson, Jake. The women have all doted on the little boy. His mother, Amy, had a major stockholders meeting for Smythe Industries, and she and her father, Andrew had to attend. Clarissa is watching the little boy, and her heart is filled. Sharon Langstrom, the aunt of Christina Burkhardt, the firm's main designer, comes in. SHARON: Oh, he looks positively precious. CLARISSA: Yes, he is. He has been playing with his truck and then he had his bottle and dropped off to sleep. SHARON: Should we be quiet? CLARISSA: No, there is no use for it. I have him in the day care, so he is fine. Some of the others check on him during the day. (Enter Allegra Whittenberg. She is waving papers and she is thrilled.) ALLEGRA: You will love this, Clarissa. Orders for the new line, both in person and online, have been shooting through the roof. Sheila will LOVE this! CLARISSA: Yes, she will. I called her, and she is aware of the news. (Meanwhile, in Cynthia Archer's office, she is excited.) CYNTHIA: Christina, come in here, please. CHRISTINA: What is going on? CYNTHIA: Marriage equality! It's the law of the land! CHRISTINA: What?! It IS?! CYNTHIA: Yes, darling. It really is. I wonder if they have heard it about? CHRISTINA: Not sure! It was already legal here in Massachusetts. CYNTHIA: Yes, it is, but I tell you. It will be wonderful. (Clarissa comes in) CLARISSA: And with Pride this weekend here in Boston, there will be plenty to celebrate! SHARON: Yes, there will be! ALLEGRA: Absolutely. (Enter Anngelique, she is absolutely TICKLED pink!) ANNGELIQUE: I just got a call from Jamie! He and AJ want us ALL to meet at the Atchley Mansion tonight. CLARISSA: What do you mean?! ANNGELIQUE: Neither of them wanted to drop the surprise, but we're to meet them at the Atchley Mansion tonight. They said we will see it later. (The women are truly intrigued about what is going on) Scene Five The Atchley Mansion, later that evening. Everyone is in attendance. The Atchisons, the Atkinsons; the Harpers, and everyone else. ANNOUNCER (Dan Regent): The role of Jeff Minzell is now being played by Jace Agolli. ANYSSA: What is going on here? BRYAN: I am sure I don't know. SHEILA: Something is in the air. DYLAN: Yes, it has been a VERY celebratory day! SHEILA: It has, hasn't it, sweetie? DYLAN: Yes, it has been, hon. (Sheila gives her cousin a huge hug.) ROGER: This is interesting. (Up comes Anngelique, she is very excited. It is clear that she is in the know.) ANNGELIQUE: Here they come. JEFF: They look great! (Adam puts his arms around Dylan. Anngelique takes her friend's hand and squeezes it. Roger and Sheila put their arms around their friends. Even Judge Austin and Judge Webber are in on this. AJ and Jamie are coming in. They are clearly in love.) AJ (grinning): Hi guys. JAMIE (more shyly): Hi there, all. JEFF: You're all right, Jame. ELSPETH: You are among friends here, guys. No worries. JUDGE AUSTIN: Nobody will condemn you, my dears. That has come to an end. AJ: Thanks, Mrs. Bennett. (Elspeth smiles encouragingly at the two.) JAMIE: I feel like a spotlight on us. AJ: Like we did at the Oscars? JAMIE: Yeah. (Everyone laughs. The laughter helping to break the ice.) AJ: But, seriously, Jamie. Ever since I've first met you, I have always dreamed of being with you. I know I was with Anngelique for six years, and I was a real douchebag towards your sister, but even though, I behaved like a swine, I wanted to be the best that I could be to someone. When you lost Craig, and I know, honey, it's hard not to think of him on a day like this. A very HISTORICAL day, indeed for everyone in the country, but I think it is time. We've only been together a few months, but we've known each other for a very long time. I want to make you the happiest man in the world. James Andrew Minzell, will you marry me? JAMIE (the answer is patently obvious, his eyes are shining): Yes, AJ, I will marry you! (The entire company erupts in cheers. AJ and Jamie share a kiss. Anngelique is thrilled to pieces. AJ had really changed, the love he has for Jamie is evident. Everyone is coming to congratulate AJ and Jamie.) INDIA (engulfing them in a perfumed hug): Congratulations, my darlings. I hope you all have a WONDERFUL marriage. AJ: Thank you, Ms. Harper. JACQUELINE: Many many years of happiness. JAMIE: Thank you, Jacquie. DYLAN: I wish you all the VERY best. Anything you guys need, you let us know. We're at your disposal. AJ: We will, Dylan. And thanks. ROGER: I can't wait for the invites to the wedding. AJ: Well, here it is. You're ALL invited. We're inviting you all here and now. (Everyone is pleased) JAMIE: And Anyssa, I called your folks and your sister, Susie. They are most definitely welcome. They said they would clear their schedules for it. ANYSSA: Thank you, Jamie. I had wondered if they would come. JAMIE: It was our pleasure. AJ: You are so welcome. (The celebration goes on into the evening. Outside, Jennifer is furious! She is so mad that people are happy, and she isn't! She turns on her heel and goes back to the hotel. She knows she could not do anything with such a large room of witnesses. She storms off. She can rant and rave another day! The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring India Harper